Pet Me
by CheshireCatGrin3421
Summary: My poor poor master, slaving away at that desk...i suppose it would only be the gentalmenly thing to do, to save her from the evil paperwork :D


Hey to all the ppl!! I'm Suki and this is my first fanfiction!! Criticism is welcome and would be appreciated, flames will be used as well…..to roast marshmellows!!1!!

So enjoy!!

PS. I don't own Hellsing, BUT!! If I did Alucard and Integra would go to Tahiti -while I followed and made a movie on what they did.

_**The Scribble**_

_Scribble Scribble_Sometimes I wonder what my Master would do to entertain herself If she didn't have so much of that annoying paperwork. _scribble_ Probably work on her shooting at the shooting range. _Scribble Scribble Scribble._ I have to do something to get her to loosen up!!

"Master" I said in a mocking voice.

"What could u possibly want you filthy vampire??Can't you see that I'm busy?!" boomed my master.

"No…really? I thought you were enjoying tea and crumpets with her Majesty!" I knew that Integral was in a foul mood, but really! Was that any way to treat her _favorite pet_?

"Fine Alucard, what do you want?"

"Nothing except….." Usually when I am after something, I have no problem going after it, guns out and shooting. But….I have allowed no one except Abraham to do this, and even that was against my will!!

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?? I have to do a WEEK'S worth of paperwork by noon tomorrow and it all thanks to YOU!! All because you had to go overboard and shoot that poodle!!"

"HEY!! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" I mean what the hell was a freakin _poodle_ doing in the middle of a FREAK scene??

"Accident or not, because of you I HAVE TO DO ALL THIS BLOODY PAPERWORK AND BRIBE THAT MAN TO KEEP HIS HORKER SHUT!!-My master screeched, hitting her desk for emphasis.

"Well you don't have to shout you know…" I pouted…I MEAN I gave her an evil glare…..dang…

"Well .what .do. you .want .Alucard" Integral asked while tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"I want you to pet me" Well!! If I'm her pet then she has been pretty neglective of me. …..Hey wait a minute, maybe I can get her arrested for animal abuse, and neglect, and forcing to fight….Yeah I could go somewhere with thi-

"….What…" She interrupted my thought train, oh well she can wait ten seconds, now where was I?...hmm…umm...DANG THIS AHLZEIMERS!! . OH well might as well answer the sow.

"I. Want .You . To . Pet. Me." I said slowly and mockingly, I mean if I have to feel stupid then so does she!!

"…..Alucard have you finally gone daft in your old age? I will not pet you." My master glared at me.

"Why not? You are tense and frankly you have been a _very_ bad master. I mean you don't even have time to play with me anymore. So whether you want to or not I will fulfill my role as pet and you shall fulfill your role as owner." At that I swiftly transformed myself into my hellhound form. Then quickly closed the space between Integra and I, and gave her hand a good sloppy lick.

"EWWWW, Alucarrrddd" She wined, taking her hand and whipping it off on her pant suit leg. I just smiled up at her, her glare willing me to go away and leave her alone. Doggycard vs. Integral  vs. :(

"Fine" As she relented, she placed her hand at the base of my neck where my information collar was, and started to scratch. I gave a rumbling purr at the feeling of her nails scratching my back.

LATER

-Water POV-

It was quiet...too quiet. I had been preparing Sir Integral's caramel espresso tea- her favorite…-What?? Did you think that that woman could survive on nothing but tea?!- But anyway I _had been preparing her favorite while listening to Alucard give her a hard time, when_ suddenly…it got quiet. At first I thought nothing of it-expecting for the shouting to resume shortly- but after 10min of nothing I soon grew worried. Thus I find myself standing outside her office preparing my wires while balancing tea on my knee (hehehe that rhymed).

"Sir Integra?" I inquired slowly knocking before poking my head in through the door.

"Oh my bloody lord…." I cannot believe what I'm seeing!! I think I have finally gone senile!!Maybe there IS such a thing as ALIENS!!

Sitting out on the Balcony, basking in the _SUNLIGHT_, was Sir integral and Alucard in his Hellhound form. They looked so peaceful…..they truly looked like a master and their pet. With her lounging in her chair and petting Alucard, whom is faithfully at her side, just…watching the soldiers practice their drills.

I walked over to the cluttered desk, cleared a space, and set her tea down. Then I quietly slipped out of the office, thankful that the two occupants were too serene too take notice of me.

THE END

**YAY!! My first story is finit!!**

**Suki: PLZ read and review!!**

**Walter: And Suki does understand if you are just not the reviewing type, but please give her some constructive criticism so she will stop drinking all of Sir integral's caramel espresso tea.**

**Suki: YEP!! HEHEH ME SO HYPER ******** so remember to review!! Thanks!**


End file.
